Code: SNAKE
by MystDragon3k
Summary: I'm back. And this time with the sequel to my previous story: Code: CLYOTO. Sicron is back, but this time he's ready to pull an ace up his sleve. Can David and Aileta overcome the greatest Evil of all time...again? (Complete!)
1. Introduction

Good evening everyone. Me and my assistant, Sempsi San have worked to create this sequel to my previous Fic; Code: CLYOTO. This story follows soon after the original so it would be best if you read it first. Despite how many reviews I get I will post once a day, so deal with it. I only own David, Electrifyng, Ikin, Sicron and Sahathroe (The rest of the LYOKO gang will not be making an actual appearance in this one).

PG-13 for Action and Language.

(A/N :) =Authors note

"" = Talking

''= Thinking

= New scene

Characters:

Aileta: Virtual girl who was the sole inhabitant of LYOKO. She was captured by Lord Sicron but rescued and now lives with David.

David: Normal human boy with not so human qualities (wings, tail, and good with a sword to be exact), Lives on Myst CLYOTO with Aileta.

Electrifying: All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles Velociraptor from Jurassic Park with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy)

Ikin :( pronounced eye-kin) Son of Electrifying. Spends 90% of his life in Labook writing ages.

Lord Sicron: Evil equivalent to Electrifying, he has a thing for fire, which is why his armor's red. Whenever he speaks, it's in all capital letters.

Sahathroe :( pronounced sa-ha-th-row) Master of Snakes. Alternate form of Lord Sicron. All of his quotes _look like this_.

Introduction:

Location: Unknown

A dark figure hovered inside a swirling mass of color and energy. With no one around he spoke aloud, allowing flames to spew from his mouth. "THIS MUST BE THE 5TH TIME ELECTRIFYING HAS DEFEATED ME. I CANNOT STAND HIS COCKYNESS OVER ME, I MUST DESTROY HIM. BUT ALAS MY POWER GROWS WEAKER EACH TIME I VISIT THE LIVING REALM. I CAN'T GET MY LORD SICRON BODY RIGHT AWAY...BUT PERHAPS I CAN CLAIM VICTORY WITH ANOHER ONE OF MY BODIES. LET'S SEE, I ONLY HAVE ONE FORM LEFT, SAHATHROE, WILL WORK OUT PERFECTLY." But Sicron was to smart to forget about the hole in his plan. His Prime body was although powerful; it had suffered far too many battles and even now was too weak to even engage his long time foe. "THANK YOU NARRATOR, BUT I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT. BESIDES, I ALREADY KNOW OF THE SECRET INGEDIENT THAT WILL MAKE MY RECIPIE COMPLETE; AILETA. FORGET ABOUT GETTING HER TOTAL LOYALTY WITH TORTURE, A SIMPLE CAPTURE AND I WILL FORCE HER INNER POWER OUT OF HER. AND FOR DAVID, I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!

Location: Myst CLYOTO

David continued his daily routine. A crab ran up to him and prepared to fire, but was immediately destroyed as David rammed his sword into the stress point marked by a weird target shaped eye. But rather than exploding, it simply vanished. "Hey Aileta, make these guy's harder, I'm getting bored" he called to the young girl in pink, perched atop a beautiful library.

"If you say so" Aileta concentrated and 3 bowling ball-like monsters appeared surrounding him.

"Thanks now give me all you got, OW!" David clutched his back. He looked up to see a hornet flying off, "Hey! Cheap shot...AAAHHHH" All of the mega-Tanks had fired at once.

"I'm the winner" Aileta said cheerfully.

"I got to admit, that was pretty clever"

"But not nearly clever enough to outsmart Sicron," said the dis-inbodied voice.

"Ikin, I'm going to murder you one day. I told you not to bother us unless we were absolutely needed."

"And that's exactly what I'm here for. One of Sicrons famed forms, Sahathroe has been reported to have hijacked a Thornicon supply ship, and headed for a small little planet on the edge of the void. Why, I don't know."

"Sicron, again. It's only been a month; don't tell me he attacks like this on a regular basis." Ikin was silent. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sicron sounds a little bit like X.A.N.A." Aileta joked.

"Technically he isn't Sicron right now" Ikin said, "from now on he is referred to as Sahathroe. Let me look up the planet he was heading to, Oh my god".

"What?"

"It appears that the body Sahathroe is using...belongs to a species called the Sahathren."

(So how was that? Think about your review has you continue to the next chapter: The ultimate weapon...is truly pathetic.)


	2. The ultimate weaponis truly pathetic

Chapter 1: The ultimate weapon...is truly pathetic

Location: Sorran 3

The Thornicon cruiser landed on the rocky planet. Hundreds of Sahathren people gathered to see why such a ship would come the literal edge of the Void. But they were all very surprised when another one of their kind stepped out. After making peace with the locals, Sahathroe was taken to the colony leader. "_You can't possibly mean those nobodies are the only one's left of our species, how can that be_?"

"Well a while back a group of humans had colonized here. But it appears the legends of the ultimate swords were true...after being wiped out by the Soul Edge and the Soul Caliber, we were banished to this pathetic continent as punishment for being 'weak animals'." Sahathroe leapt out of his chair and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"_When I come back I want the supplies in that cruiser I came in assembled into as big as a fighting force as you can get it. As for me, I need to teach these humans a lesson, and from what I've seen...the ultimate weapon, Soul Edge, is truly pathetic."_

Location: Some where in the forest

"What are you, what do you want with me?" Nightmare stuttered.

"_Everything you own including the armor on your back. As for what I am...lets just say I'm part of something bigger than you could imagine. Now hand over what you have of the Soul Edge and that beautiful armor and I will let you live._" Nightmare was not in a good move to agree, but looking at how this thing fought, it wasn't like he had a choice. He did as he was told and handed the creature the armor and Soul Edge. After shrinking the Soul Edge to a portable form, and mutating his arm, the creature walked away disguised as Nightmare himself, leaving behind the real one without a second look.

Later...

"_Ah so you are the master of the Soul Edge, Inferno. Good choice on choosing fire for your element...but that makes you fight _BY MY RULES!" The flames covering Sahathroe attacked everything in sight. Everything that could burn, burned. And everything burns at 50,000 degree's. But Sahathroe was an experienced fighter so the Soul Edge was unharmed. "_At last, this pathetic excuse for a sword is mine...all that remains to be done, is to fuse it with me along with the Soul Caliber I acquired._" And he did, and afterwards he returned to his people to begin his ultimate challenge...to take down David.

(A/N: What more can I say except...stay tuned for the next chapter. It's easy to catch on if you just watch.)


	3. Its Easy to catch on if you just watch

Chapter 2: It's easy to catch on if you just watch

Location: Above orbit of Sorran 3

David and Aileta were on board a Dodraindo escort sip, they were on their way to the biggest and most Powerful Starship of all time (A/N: how big you ask? Well it's big enough to easily fit The Death Star from Star Wars into one of its engines), The Juggernaught. "If I may ask, why were we suddenly appointed Generals of the famous Dodraindo army, without any training or anything?" Aileta asked.

"3 reasons," The captain said, "1; anyone who could play that big of a role in taking down someone like Sicron deserves some credit. 2; our initial form of leadership sucked from the beginning. 3; It saves the author a lot of time when writing this story"

"Well there you go." David said. "I hear that the Juggernauht is so big, even the ones who built it couldn't believe it."

"You think that's just a table discussion, look out the window and see." David and Aileta headed toward the window to take a look. Sure enough, the ship was so huge it made the nearby planet look like a Basketball. And it only got bigger during the next hour as they continued to approach. When they finally came aboard they were brought to the command deck, located at the very top of the colossal giant, giving them perfect view of the planet below.

"Wow, the command deck of the Juggernaught, or should I say my...I mean our Juggernaught." David said in total awe.

"Sir, a small armada is leaving orbit." One officer at a computer said.

"All right lets see how loyal my crew is" David said to himself, "is there a Thornicon supply ship among them?"

"Yes Sir"

"That must be him, he must have come here to get some help from a "friendly" species, Attempt to make contact" The communication screen was all static for a few moments, but then a sinister looking face with a smile that could only belong to the infamous Lord Sicron.

"_Ah, the young hero in training David, oh and the beautiful Aileta what a surprise to see you two so soon_."

"Cram it snake face, don't you know you can only go outside if you ask mommy first."

"_Why hunt me down young one, have I done anything wrong_?"

"For one you stole that Thornicon supply vessel, and I wouldn't be surprised if the cargo was turned into that small fleet you got there."

"_Should that crime be that severe to attract the attention of you and the Dodraindo army_?"

"It is when you are behind it."

"_Oh dear is my reputation that bad? Well as any good criminal I must leave before I am captured. And in order to make sure that I am not captured easily...Ships 455 and 290 delay the opposing ships till I can make an escape, everyone else follow me_." Immediately 2 ships broke from the pack and headed for the ship.

"Commander, tell the men to take down the uh...pointy one and to have fun with it. I want to test my new invention...which by the way is on-line correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Take me there" he said. On the way out the door he whispered to Aileta, "I think I'm going to like it here." Aileta giggled a little at the joke.

Location: Juggernaught; experimental hacking room

"That's strange...how come it looks like a scanner" Aileta asked.

"Because it is a scanner. I designed it after CLYOTO so I can hack into apposing ships whose shields are too strong for cannon fire, and turn off every thing plugged in."

"But in order to do that, you need physical contact with the ships circuits themselves."

"I know, so I also installed a hook that launches from the ship into the opposing vessel. The hook is as big as this room; surely it will touch at least one wire." Aileta looked at the control panel.

"It looks a lot like the controls for CLYOTO (A/N: I say CLYOTO rather than LYOKO because CLYOTO is a lot more complex), how did you learn to operate it so quickly?"

"Hanging with Ikin for a year and a half, looking at how he works that computer...well it's easy to catch on if you just watch. Time to test it" David sat down "...launching connecter cable now." They couldn't feel it, but they knew a huge grappling hook was on a crash course for the doomed enemy vessel. Soon a green light came on, under it was a label that read; clear for transfer. "Uploading tower...good, Aileta get in the scanner and I'll send you across the connection cable into their mainframe, I'll guide you to the tower so you can de-activate it, then I'll pull you out before the whole thing turns off."

"Okay." Aileta stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Aileta, scanner Aileta, vitalization!

Location: Attack ship's 455's computer mainframe

Aileta slowly appeared in the new landscape. One thing immediately struck her mind: white. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were a sort of dark shade of white. Several colored lines marked the walls that must be circuits in the main computer or something. "Aileta can you hear me, is everything normal there?"

"Yes David, everything's okay, no holes in the air, no twisted hallway's, the system is a success."

"Good, okay there is a gray line on the floor...the only line on the floor. This will take you to the tower." Aileta looked down and saw the line. She immediately began to follow it, and sure enough the tower was in plain view.

"David I see it, mission accomplished." Aileta entered and slowly walked toward the center of the rings, lighting them up one by one. When she reached the center she began to rise and eventually reached a higher platform. It lit up as her foot touched it. A few more steps and a screen appeared. Aileta placed her hand on this. The screen read: AILETA, then CODE DODRAINDO. The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant.

"Shutting down enemy transport, transporting Aileta to Juggernaught scanner now." Ailtea walked out of the scanner just as David gave the order to destroy the second ship. "It works, Aileta...it actually works. This could be a whole new revolution in space-space combat. The next thing you know, every major capital ship will have one of these."

"I'm glad your invention works, David."

"Thank you. Let me give the guy's the order to start tracking Sahathroe, and to send the room attendant up. You're probably more tired than I am. I got you the best room on the entire ship."

"Thanks, a good night sleep would be nice."

"Okay, tomorrow the fight commander will show us all the different ships and equipment we'll need to know if we're going to be good Generals."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Old snake face isn't going to know what hit him."

(But will he know? I sure do know, but you'll have to find out by reading Chapter 3: Preparations.)


	4. Preperations

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to make my location descriptions better from now on. But anyway on to...)

Chapter 3: Preperations

Location: Juggernaught docking bay 237

"Okay, everything you said in the last 2 hours, sum that up into 3 sentences." David teased.

"The main assault ships or Strike ships are the most numerous, are in a trapezoid shape, and carry formidable charge cannon on the underside. Escort Tanks are largest, second only to the Juggernaught, and are almost completely hollow, because they carry 3 Strike ships, 15 Avengers, and 300 fighters. The last major vessels are the Avengers, at first they appear as just huge oddly shapped supply vessel, but open up to reveal over 2,500 cannons, all facing different directions, so in a swarm of fighters, it can't miss." The flight commander said.

"Wow that was three sentences."

"In here we have "BIO vessels", ships designed to carry animals into combat, usually in atmosphere locations, so we can use their ability's to fight." When the door opened Aileta got the shock of her life. The nearest ship in large froom was being loaded with hundreds of Metroids; all of them didn't even have a cage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" David yelled.

"This is the BIO vessel 'Parasite'. It carri..."

"NO, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS DOING WITHOUT CAGES!?"

"Oh, well if you look at the handlers they are carrying special rods with a crystal at the end. These crystals emit a special Alpha radiation that hypnotizes the creature into following it. They are completely docile." He said.

"Well...what if one of those things breaks?" David probed.

"That's not a problem." The man pointed toward the ceiling, "every light on every ship is equipped with these crystals. The Metroids are peaceful 30/10."

"What's 30/10?"

"Official Space time; 30 hours a day, 10 days a week."

"Oh...can I talk to you for a minute, sir."

"Of course." David and the Flight commander out of earshot of Aileta, while she engaged conversation with a Soakian, which looked like a small Electrifying with 4 tails, each had a long spike in the end. The tails were even more versatile than a human hand, making them exelent mechanics. In fact, they were the one's who built the Juggernaught.

"Listen" David started, "Aileta had a few bad encounters with Metroids and is completely terrified of them. So, can you try to keep those things as far away from her as possible?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"God this little problem is going to have devastating results, if she can't get over it."

"Might I suggest a special counselor, to help her with this?"

"Consider yourself promoted, but I think I'll take the job of councilor. Have a training room set up for me with a "disposable" Metroid in it by the end of you tour."

"Yes sir"

Location: Unkown

"_So you say assault ship455 simply turned off in the middle of battle?"_

"Yes sir but only after the Juggernaught use a strange hook to penetrate the armor plating."

"_I see must be a new form of technology to them. Mabey even a form of hacking. You are dismissed." _Sahathroe turned to the computer as his reporting officer left the room. "_Computer, create virus. Effect, transport virus activator to scanner 26. Effect needed to activate virus, any and all hackers inserting code: DODRAINDO into this ships mainframe. Virus name, _Code: SNAKE."

Next chapter: Metroidphobia


	5. Metrodphobia

Chapter 4: Metroidphobia

Location: Juggernaught training room 218

"Why did you take me here? I thought we were going to work out the details in you new invention." Aileta said as they waited in the blank room.

"Well I understand that you still have some problems mentally with Metroids. So I've decided to help you get over this fear." David explained. "I had this designed just for you." He said as a fellow officer presented her with a beautiful short, gold and blue sword. Aileta took it gratefully.

"Thank you David, but what dose this have to do with Metroids?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to defend...against those." He said as he pointed behind her. Aileta turned around and jumped at the sight of a Metroid, even as it circled playfully around a taming staff.

"No I can't. You don't know what its like to be afraid of something like those."

"Don't tell me what I'm afraid of. Let me tell you something I am afraid of Metroids, everybody is. But I'm not asking you to not be afraid of them...I'm asking you to be brave and stand up to them. Sicron knows you're afraid of them and I guarantee you he will use that to his advantage. Now unless you learn to stop letting these things control you or both of us will find ourselves in a very bad position. Do you understand?" Aileta was dumbfounded. She had never heard David talk that way before. But she nodded in agreement and prepared to take a lesson on how well David learned to be such a good swordsman. "The first thing you got to know is..."

Location: Aileta's personal bedroom

The training had passed slowly. Aileta learned how to block a charging Metroid and where is the best place to strike it. But she still was afraid of them and she knew spending so much time around them wouldn't help. She tossed and turned in her sleep. "No...stop...get away........help....someone...David.............leave me alone...NO!" Aileta suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. She sat strait up, no longer tired or sleepy. She was still breathing hard when her door opened. She pulled up the covers as to not reveal her undergarments, when David walked in, only some loose sleeping pants were all he wore.

"I could hear you from my room are you all right?"

"Yes, just a bad dream." Aileta said weakly. Aileta never saw David before without a shirt, and she now knew why. A big but defiantly old scar crossed his entire chest, over his heart. She noticed other things like that his tail actually came strait down from his mid back. But the scar most intrigued her.

"What are you looking at?" David asked. He looked down at his chest. "Oh that, heh you should have seen the other guy"

"Other guy?"

"Let's just say when a gut looks at my wings and calls me a freak, I tend to be ruthless."

"Oh."

{FLASHBACK}

Location: Earth 2

"I don't think a freak like you should walk the streets with any money at all." One man said

"Yea, I don't even think a circus would be enough to up your image" Another man said.

"Who said I wanted to up my image? I just don't want idiots like you messing with people like me. David said coolly. "And by the way...no one calls me freak!" David spun around and kicked a guy in the face. But another man came up with a knife and went for the heart. David narrowly missed the stab but still got a deep gash. David looked down and saw some bone. Now really angry, he turned toward the biggest thug, centered on the neck, drew his sword and...

{END FLASHBACK}

"So let me guess what the night mare was. David said as he walked toward Aileta. "Metroid" Aileta nodded. David let out a sigh. "Aileta...I am not teaching you to fight. I am teaching you to stop living in fear of some stupid floating jellyfish."

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not. If you were sorry you'd look 'courage' up in the dictionary and get on with life!"

"You've never been bitten by a Metroid!" Aileta yelled, hoping to knock some reality into David.

"...for Gods...Electrifying's sake Aileta. I've taken Lord Sicron, head to head. Don't give me any of that crap!" That hit home. David had shattered every sensitive nerve in Aileta's heart. Tears began to well up in Aileta's eyes. Suddenly David's face changed from frustrated to pity. "Oh God...Electrifying I'm sorry. I-I get really cranky if I get no sleep. Please don't start crying on me." David pleaded as his wings began to droop. Aileta saw this and knew he was sorry because his wings usually displayed his emotions. "Aileta...I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that." He said staring at the floor. When he looked up again he was unusually close to Aileta's face. "I um...never...noticed how...beautiful your green eyes were." He stuttered blushing like crazy. His lips felt drawn to hers, like a magnet. The next thing they both knew, their lips were together. But neither tried to pull away. David lost his sences and let his toung envelop hers. Aileta was entranced as she let the saliva flow through her mouth and his. At one point Aileta thought she heard David say in-between breaths "If Jeremy found out about this he'd kill me. David wasn't sure when but at one point his memory quit on him. He would never know what else happened that night.

David awoke the next morning, although it technically wasn't morning since they were out of atmosphere. Virtiual window signaled that it was daybreack. He noticed that his sheets weren't nearly this comfortable. He popped his eyes open to look into Aileta's sleeping face. It was now he realized that their arms were wrapped around each other. David also realized that he was...in the bed with her. 'Oh God...Electrifying no.' David thought to himself as he slowly remove one of his hands from around Aileta's shoulder, and slipped it under the sheets to check his sleep pants. He would do it with his tail, but it didn't function correctly in the morning...especially without food, and David didn't want to risk waking Aileta. Not only were they still on but they were still tied. No way he could have tied it in his sleep. He cringed as he slowly moved his hand to check Aileta. He reluctantly found that he was in the clear. Lucky for David pregnancy was defiantly not on her list. David gently removed Aileta's arms from around him and slipped out of bed, glad to know that Aileta was a very heavy sleeper, being that she hadn't slept for 99% of her life. He walked over to the counter and pulled out a can a Aileta's favorite coffee. Aileta awoke later as the fluid was almost ready. She was surprised to see David still there. "I uh, made your favorite."

"Dark?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. Could you...hand me my...you know." She said pointing to her discarded clothes that were thrown aside on the chair.

"I have a something better than that old uniform." He said. David walked over to the closet and came out holding...her LYOKO outfit! Aileta gasped.

"How did you..."

"For what you've been through...you deserve the best." David said before she could finish.

"Thanks. Do you want some coffee?"

"Nah. Last time I drank coffee my wings were swollen and green. I need to get dressed anyway. So I'll um, meet you in training room 218 again?"

"Sure."

"Great...I'll see you there. Oh one more thing. About last night...did I um, do anything...violating...to you?" David said red as an apple. Aileta looked confused. She simply shook her head and David was finally relaxed. "Okay then, I'll see you later." David left quickly. Aileta slumped out of bed, drank her coffee, and got ready for the shower she knew she was going to need for that day.

(A/N: This chapter took a lot of guts for me to write, I wasn't sure I was going to do it at first. If you want to flame me for this chapter, don't, I wouldn't want to know if you felt negatively about this chapter. Next up: The test.)


	6. The Test

(A/N: Hello once again, I am somewhat dissapointed that Sempai-san, is once again my only reviwer, but at least it means someone cares enough to give me their thoughts. I warn you now, this story isn't nearly as long as my last one...but it will help set the stage for the final story which I will begin writting soon. Anyway, everyone, not just Sempai-san, enjoy chapter 5.)

Chapter 5: The test

Location: Juggernaught training room 218

Aileta clutched her sword tightly as she walked into the blank room. She knew she would be facing down her greatest fear soon...but there was nobody or anything here. Aileta recalled her training yesterday 'If you know the treat is there, or you think the threat is there; then your eyes simply aren't useful at the moment, tune all your senses and find your target.' Aileta closed her eyes, listened...she heard it! She spun around and knocked the Metroid to the ground hard. She kept it there with her foot, rendering it immobile. "Congratulations." A voice said. Aileta pointed her gaze toward the voice. Just above the door where Aileta didn't see, David hovered holding a Metroid taming staff. David floated down, "you did perfectly, but your test isn't over...you must take down, that." David said as he pointed behind Aileta. She spun around to look at the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It was as tall as she was. 2/3rd's of it was a large, red, sac like thing. Below was a menacing tentacle.

"What is that?"

"That is a Hunter Metroid. The older, more mature version of the Metroids we know and hate. What makes them different is that their mouth is at the end of that tentacle, allowing it to attack from a distance."

"How-How am I supposed to kill something that can do that?"

"You sword is how...have you noticed a part of the handle is separated by 2 seams. Push down on it." Aileta suddenly was what he was talking about. She pressed down on the section and, the sword broke into pieces!

"Oh no"

"Relax, that was supposed to happen, if you look, its still in one piece. A strong filament keeps them connected, now it's like a barbed whip, also if you push down on the handle again, it will snap back into place (A/N: Think back to Soul Caliber 2, think 'Ivy'). Use that to you advantage, and be creative. Remember; this is your final test."

"Okay." 'Concentrate, let your instincts command you, your eyes mean nothing, until you are ready to strike'. Aileta re-alighned her sword and gave the 'ready' signal. The light behind the creature, shut off and the evolved killer immediately let out a loud shriek. It approached her at a fast pace, 'wait, the defense is always down during an attack. Wait for the opening.' She remembered. The Hunter Metroid stopped, reared back and its tentacle extended and flew for her. To Aileta, it was all in slow motion as she pivoted, and narrowly dodged the sucking mouth. She grabbed the tenticle as it began to whiz by her chest. The pressure automatically caused the tenticle to contract, while Aileta thrust her sword forward while pushing down on the release. "EXTEND" she yelled as the sword dislodged its self into the body of the approaching creature. She pulled her sword in again to rip up any other organs in the monster that was mortally wounded. It dropped to the floor, with nothing more than a thud.

"You did it!" David cheered. Aileta let out her breath and threw herself into his arms, happy tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, it's not easy to stand up to those."

"All major personell, report to command deck. Sahathroe's armada has been spotted, currently in pursuit."

"We'll celebrate later, let's take down this creep again and show him whose boss!"

"Yes...its payback." Aileta forced out, what must have been her first insult.

"That's the spirit girl, let's go." David said. He pulled out his radio and ordered the attack crews to engage as soon as they were in range. He had other plans, like using his invention on an old friend.


	7. The Virus

Chapter 6: The Virus

Location: Juggernaught; experimental hacking room

"All right Aileta, if everything goes well, well have proven the devise is a success, and defeat Sicron again." David said as he launched the assault hook into Sahatroe's mother ship, the modified Thornicon cruiser.

"But Sicron is should be able to shield himself from the explosion."

"Not really. He's in his Sahathroe body now, and he can't with stand that kind of blast." Aileta understood and stepped into the scanner. "Transfer Aileta, scanner Aileta, Vitalization!

Location; Sahathroe's Thornicon ship computer mainframe

Aileta assembled in the familiar white environment. "Aileta, was the transfer a success?

"10-4 David, everything is functional"

"Good, the system is a 100% successful transfer rate. The gray line of course leads to the tower, you're really close." Aileta had no trouble reaching the tower. Aileta entered and slowly walked toward the center of the rings, lighting them up one by one. When she reached the center she began to rise and eventually reached a higher platform. It lit up as her foot touched it. A few more steps and a screen appeared. Aileta placed her hand on this. The screen read: AILETA, then CODE DODRAINDO. But something happened then, the screens all turned fire red, rather than dropping into darkness.

"David something's wrong..."

"I'm on it...its...I don't know what it is." Aileta checked the screen again. Instead it read: CODE SNAKE.

"David, its Sahathroe, he's infected the program." Just then the screens around her shot out trails of red energy, binding and constricting her. Soon she couldn't even move or even speak, but she felt herself dissolving, materializing.

Location: Thornicon ship, scanner 26

Aileta opened her eyes to see that she was in a scanner. She thought that maybe David pulled her out of there. But the doors opened to reveal Sahathroe, smiling like only he could smile.

"_Hello again_." Aileta gasped at the shock of his presence. Sahathroe grabbed her neck and yanked her out of the scanner "_I would have let you die on that old planet, but I discovered you have something I need from you, now. Jeremy overlooked something in his materialization program, something that makes you more than human. He didn't remove you synthetization ability, or you matter manipulation ability. But being physical give you new limits. You can make objects, yes, but you can also replace objects, delete objects, but most of all, transform objects. I tried to get your obidence through torture, but that didn't work. So let me make it simple; change my body into something powerful enough to destroy even Electrifying. And if you don't, I'll make you wish you were never born...and you know I can keep that promise."_ Aileta couldn't believe she still could do that.

Suddenly an alert on Sahathroe's computer screen. He dropped her and checked the monitor. He looked stunned as the screen told him...the scanner door closed, then opened again. David emerged with a pissed of look on his face. "_Ah David, this works out perfectly." _David felt something on his leg. He looked down to see three of the biggest Boa constrictors in existence. Without warning he was overwhelmed and pined to the floor. A single smaller red snake slithered up his chest and poised for a bite. "_That one is my own creation, a single drop of its venom could knock out an Electrifying. I'm curious what it would do to you. Aileta...if you refuse my offer the first thing to go is David's life. Make your selection."_ Aileta was caught between the middle. She now, more than ever realized that she was in love with David, and he couldn't kill him off like this. But she wouldn't hand over the Void to Sicron either. After switching back and forth, Aileta made her decision...and hoped for the best.

(A/N: Uh oh, a cliffy. Well to find out how it ends you must read the final chapter: Time to end this war once and for all...again)


	8. Time to end this war once and for allaga...

(A/N: Its been great to post a sequel for all you reafers who didn't post. But you didn't come here for me talking to you, you came for the final chapter...)

Chapter 7: Time to end this war once and for all...again

Location: Sahathroe's Thornicon mother ship

After switching back and forth, Aileta made he decision and hoped for the best. She got on her knees, cupped her hands, and began to concentrate.

"No Aileta! You can't hand him the Void for my life." David pleaded. But she couldn't stop now. Soon a white orb of energy had formed in her hands. Aileta rose from her feat and looked at the evil snake demon, Sahathroe in the eye.

"_Yes...that's what I want. Now use it...use it now!"_ Aileta was about to thrust the orb into his chest when suddenly, she pivoted and threw the gift and struck the trapped David. His body glowed pure white as the snakes where thrown off him. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

"I belive you mentioned something called: matter replacement." Aileta said. The thought of what Aileta had in mind finally crossed him. Sahathroe looked up in horror to see the young boy was replaced by the all powerful being, Master Electrifying. He motioned for Aileta to walk over. Sahathroe was too horrified to object. The great servant of the gods took Aileta under his arm and pointed his staff toward the snake creature.

"I am going to do this to you until you understand that you just can't win." Electrifying said with his grandfather-like voice. "Spirit, Beam!" But before his Earth rattling blast released, he pointed his staff down toward the floor, letting the stream of energy penetrate through the entire ship.

"_You, you missed. After all that, you purposely miss?"_

"Who said I was aiming at you?" And with that, he teleported away. Sahathroe was confused and looked down through the hole, and saw the nuclear reactor of the ship had taken the hit in full. But being a warrior, he stared death in the face as the white hot flames came up and swallowed him.

Location: Juggernaught; viewing port

Electrifying absorbed the spiritual remains of Sahathroe's body, ensuring that there was nothing left for Sicron to return to this world in. Afterwards he used his powers again and David appeared next to them. "David, you're okay!" Aileta said.

"Yea, I guess so." He breathed. Aileta threw her arms around him in pure joy that it was all over. David was so faint from the blood returning to his brain after what happened that he didn't notice when Aileta gave him a small kiss on the check.

"David," Electrifying began, "You have the heart and bravery that has earned my highest respect...therefore I am offering you a gift. If you wish...I can remove those appendages and make you fully human." David was shocked. Several times he wanted this but know he just didn't know. He looked at Aileta and spoke.

"You are the only one who has not judged me by my appearance...that is why I have decided to keep them, in exchange for a normal life on Earth 2." Aileta was not the least bit surprised by his choice.

"Very well, I shall even give you a house, and 250,000 Earth 2 credits to start off with. Good luck young heroes." A blinding flash erupted from the great being's staff and all was normal...until next time.

(A/N: Don't leave till you read the Epilogue)


	9. Ephilouge

Ephilouge

Location: Earth 2

David put down a cup of dark coffee down on the table in front of Aileta with his tail, as he expertly flipped a pancake up in the air. He finished and put it on a pile of other perfectly delicious pancakes. He gave Aileta her useuall 2 and sat down. "I love you Aileta." David said again.

"And I, you" she returned. On the counter sat an envelope containing $500, for David's investment in a new Military hacking system that just got on the market. Hanging from the wall was a stuffed Metroid that Aileta had hunted. Below in a glass case, was a special present Ikin had gave him...a blank linking book, signifying that the fate of David and Aileta's relationship, "has not yet been written."

Location: Spirit World

Electrifying was reading the stars for new prophecy's that had been revealed. He came across something, that mentioned...that he was not to protect the void, but those 4...who contain the balance of the four soul corner's, containing Good, Evil, Life, and Power. These "Soul Guardian's" were to arise soon. So Electrifying went to his temple, and seek the first guardian.

(A/N: Hurray it's over...or is it, could there be more... maybe. But until then I hope you've enjoyed what I have revealed to you)


End file.
